


Space Boy || A ZaDr story

by Apollo_Lait



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Adult Dib (Invader Zim), Aged-Up Character(s), Aged-Up Dib (Invader Zim), Confused Dib (Invader Zim), Dib is Of Legal Age (Invader Zim), M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Older Dib (Invader Zim), Xenophiliac Dib (Invader Zim), intersex zim, on heat zim is always girl, zim switches between pp and v
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:33:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24342847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apollo_Lait/pseuds/Apollo_Lait
Summary: Dib Membrane is your average 19 year old sophomore in college. Though, there's a few things that difference him from his class of not-so-intelligent humans. Well, mostly human. He has been researching the paranormal ever since he can remember.When he was 12, an alien tried to rule his planet. One day, he left. Dib had waited before, and knew he couldn't wait again. But then, he gets a new student in his class. It just happens to be the same alien.~*Warnings*~SmutProfanitySpoilersAnd Much More
Relationships: Dib & Zim (Invader Zim), Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. Your

'Bzzzzzzzzzzz!' the alarm clock rang, snapping a certain black-head out of his thoughts. 'School's starting' the human thought, looking at the clock which displayed 8:30 AM.   
It was a typical Earth morning. The sun was a bright baby blue with the bright, yellow sun displayed. There weren't too many clouds, but there were still some that were white and fluffy like cotton candy. 

The teacher walked into the busy classroom, notebooks in arms. She organized them on her desk and sat down. She kept her eyes at the door way. "Hello, class," she began, "we have a new student here today. Come in and introduce yourself." She motioned towards the doorway. A male figure appeared. 

The human was at a lost for words. He knew who this was. It was his old, alien enemy, Zim. Zim had tried to take over the planet Earth, but nobody believed the human about his alien identity. "ZIM!" The human yelled, pointing at him. This just earned groans from his classmates.  
The male figure stood at the doorway. His skin was an unusual olive green, catching the eyes of the human. His hair was a night black color, hair gelled into a spiked back at the front. He had grape colored eyes, most likely contacts. 

His collar was a rose pink, same shade as his sleeves and the straps of his, well what seemed to be, backpack. He had an oversized magenta shirt with night black pants and night black boot. He also had night black gloves. His 'backpack' was a light gray color, with rose pink spots. There was one, last weird detail about him. He was three feet tall. "Ah, that's good. Since you know each other already, Zim, take the empty seat next to Dib Membrane," the teacher smiled, pointing at the desk next to the human. Zim walked over and slithered into the chair. This earned a hard glare from the human. 

"Space boy, what are you doing back here?" The human growled quietly, not wanting the teacher to hear. When the teacher looked over, he grabbed his notebook and wrote 'I'm pretending to write so I don't get in trouble' over and over again until she looked away. 

"You really thought my mission was over, Dib-beast? No, your idiotic mind is wrong!" he whispered back and smirked, poking Dib's cheek as he spoke his last word. 

"Where have you been those, what, 7 years!? In your toilet again?" Dib growled back. He grabbed his notebook and sketched Zim on an autopsy table. 

"Your little picture is inaccurate, Dib-beast. I shall never get torn open by your scientists. As for where I was, I was on the armada. My commander's spaceship," Zim smirked. 

"I really hate you, you know that?" Dib asked, keeping a low growl, "I really REALLY hate you."

"Dib, want to share something with the whole class? You seem to be talking a lot over there," the teacher spoke, staring Dib right in the eyes. This set him off. He stood up in front of the whole class.

"Yes, there is something I want to share! That's not a human being, that's an ALIEN!" Dib yelled, pointing at Zim. "AN ALIEN, AN ALIEN!" He yelled. 

"Dib Membrane, sit down this instant! You're acting like an elementary schooler!" The teacher yelled, grabbing a paper. Dib groaned and sat down.

"Yeah, he's always saying stuff. Ever since we were little kids, he was always saying I'm an alien. Obviously, he's a liar," Zim explained. 

"Shut up," Dib growled at Zim. 

"Dib. Don't be rude. Now, onto the lesson at hand," the teacher said. She started talking. 

The bell rang, signalizing the end of the day. Dib packed up his stuff, placing his notebooks in his backpack. He realized Zim had left the classroom already. He sighed and got up, putting on his backpack. He walked out of the classroom, and headed to the dorm building. There was a sign placed on his dorm room door. 'New Roommate' it read. Dib groaned and walked inside. It was none other than Zim the alien himself. "ZIM!?" Dib yelled, pointing at him.


	2. Chapter 2 || Your

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dib finds out his new roommate is Zim.

_**This chapter contains content that may be sensitive to some people. The following chapter contains : NSFW content. There will be bold once it starts, so you can just skip it.** _

He walked out of the classroom, and headed to the dorm building. There was a sign placed on his dorm room door. 'New Roommate' it read. Dib groaned and walked inside.

It was none other than Zim the alien himself. "ZIM!?" Dib yelled, pointing at him.

"Oh no, you're Zim's 'roommate'?" Zim yelled, shocked. "I DID NOT SIGN UP FOR THIS!" Zim shouted, angrily.

"Me neither. But, we have to deal with each other until the rest of the school year," Dib growled, throwing his backpack on his own bed. Earlier, he was thinking about how lovely it was to have a room all to himself. Guess he jinxed it. "And, don't say anything. I don't want to hear your annoying voice after a whole school day of it," Dib groaned, grabbing his laptop from under his bed.

"What is that?" Zim asked, walking over and pointing at the laptop. "I know what you said about not talking, but, what's the term, FUCK YOU, Zim does as he pleases!" Zim yelled, angrily.

"It's a laptop, idiot. They should've placed one somewhere in here for you. If not, go downstairs to the desk and tell them," Dib scowled.

"I will... later!" Zim exclaimed, running back to his own bed. He bounced on it a couple and times, landing on his butt.

"What is wrong with you?" Dib asked, not expecting an answer. He sighed and started doing his homework on his laptop.

...

Dib walked back to his dorm room after another day of school. One thing struck his curiosity, Zim hadn't gone to school that day. Why? Who knows. He walked to the elevator and pressed the button for the 3rd floor, walking inside the elevator. The elevator went up to the 3rd floor and opened. He walked out and to his dorm room.

As he walked inside, the scent of cinnamon flooded his nose. The whole room spelled like cinnamon, and the source was coming from the bathroom. He walked over and knocked on it. "Zim? Are you in there?" Dib asked, knocking on it again.

"N-no, Zim is not in here," Zim called out weakly. "Why would Zim be in a human 'bathroom'. He does not need to use it for your human ways," he said, weakly. Dib fiddled with the door knob, realizing it was unlocked. He slowly pushed open the door.

**_ NSFW Starts Here. There will be more bold once it ends _ **

Zim was sitting on the toilet, panting and sweating like a dog. He held his alien male genitalia in his hand as he looked up at Dib. "D-Dib-beast, ge-et out," he blushed, looking away.

"What the fuck!?" Dib exclaimed, staring at him with a huge blush on his face. "What's wrong with you? Why are you... like, THIS!?" He asked, looking Zim up and down.

"It is n...nothing your h-human mind can und-erstand!" Zim exclaimed. "It is called, a.. h-heat," he spoke, his tone growing quieter.

"Oh, like an animal heat? Where your body is sexually receptive, and you're ready to mate? Wait, that only happens with females. Does that mean, YOU'RE A FEMALE!?" Dib exclaimed, stumbling back.

"N-nO! Zim is an Irken m-m-male!" Zim exclaimed, reaching out. "O-on Irk, a third of the population is born with both fe-emale and male gen-n-italia. We have a d-default mode, and then a seco-ondary mode. Our de...fault mode, along with other cha-aracteristics, deter...mines our gender. My default is m-male, so I'm a male," Zim spoke, panting.

"Your species is weird," Dib scowled. He realized he had a huge boner in his pants. He mentally facepalmed. Did he really just get a boner looking at his ALIEN ENEMY? He sighed. "Oh fuck, I got a problem now. I'm blaming you," Dib growled

"It is not Z-zim's fault your... thingy is hard!" Zim yelled, staring at it. He started drooling, unaware.

"Aye, stop staring! Pervert," Dib growled.

"What is a... pervert?" Zim asked.

"You," Dib responded walking back to his bed. He sighed and looked at his problem. "Zim, you gotta help me with this," Dib called. This earned a glare from Zim.

"Once again, it's not my fault if you're hard," Zim said. Either way, he slowly walked over to Dib. He climbed onto the bed and sat next to him. "Do you really want me to help?" Zim asked, nervously. Dib nodded his head.

**_ TIMESKIP BECAUSE HAHA, YOU THOTS oh and uh- NSFW ends here.  _ **

Dib stared up at the ceiling, questioning his life choices. He looked down at the sleeping alien. This day was going to change his view on the Irken. At the start, he was enemies with Zim. If he was enemies, why did he feel more than that? He felt a romantic feeling toward the being. He was in love with Zim.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
